Pain and Comfort
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Levi x Reader smut fanfiction. (This is my first Levi fanfic, I am open to suggestions on a name change for the fic.)


Pain and Comfort

You opened your eyes and blinked in the sunlight, you tried to sit up but were pushed back down by a strong pair of hands. You hear a voice telling you should stay still. You decide to not take their advice and bolt upright causing pain to shoot through your head making it spin. Once the dizziness and nausea subsides you begin to scan the area for any sight of him. You heave a huge sigh of relief when you finally see his black hair. He slowly turns and when his eyes finally lock on yours he frowns and turns to walk away. Your heart sinks into your stomach and as soon as you could stand you begin to make your way to your horse where you ride slowly back to base. Once you stable your horse you slowly make your way to your room where you crash face first onto the bed and fall into a deep sleep.

He slipped into your room without a sound and walked slowly to your bed where he sat down gently as not to wake you from your slumber. He stared at you for a moment drinking in the sight of you. After he looks over you he places his hand over your mouth, immediately your eyes shoot open and your body stiffens but soon relaxes when your eyes finally can make out his silhouette. He removes his hand from your mouth and you sit up so your eyes are now level. He whispers your name sweetly and then his voice turns harsh as he begins to scold you for your reckless actions today on the battlefield. You open your mouth to explain but he raises a hand to cut you off saying, "You could have died" as he shook your small frame.

Once again, he did not wait for you to respond he crashes his lips hungrily onto yours as his fingers roughly start tearing the clothes from your body, you try to reach out and touch him but he pins you so that your back is against the mattress and your arms are above your head, he presses his body into yours and you writhe under him trying to break free of his grasp so you could caress him. He finally releases your hands as his lips make their way to your neck, you intertwine your fingers into his hair and tug the roots so slightly so he stops his ministrations on your neck and returns to your lips. He bites your lower lip harshly and as you gasp he slips his tongue inside your mouth.

His tongue teases you as his fingers make their way to your ribcage. You let out a weak moan as he tickles your ribs with his fingertips. His lips once again move to your neck searing your skin as he alternated between kisses and nips. He nibbled your earlobe and they grazed his fingers along the underside of your breasts, as he did this he ground himself against your womanhood and your body shook in anticipation. He stopped sucking your earlobe and made a move to try and kiss your lips but you took your fingers from his hair and moved them to his chest where you shoved him gently so he was straddling you. He stares at you wondering what your next move will be. Your fingers begin to slowly undo the buttons from his shirt and he sighs in anticipation.

His eyes soon fill with lust as you not so gently rake your fingernails across chest, abs and stomach. Once all the buttons were undone you slowly slip the shirt from his shoulders and your lips on his collarbone, you graze your teeth along his skin as you kiss his chest. His breathing becomes faster and he lets out a moan as your tongue teases his nipples. You stop abruptly and motion for him to lay on the bed where you start kissing his neck, you slowly make your way to the junction of his neck and shoulder and sink your teeth into his skin and suck loudly. He moans as he feels your teeth sink into his supple skin, his pulse starts to race and he grabs your hips and grinds them against the bulge in his pants. You moan at the contact and he sits up so he can flip your positions, with your back now against the mattress you wrap your legs around his waist. He continues to grind himself against you while kissing your lips, his hands roam your body and soon you feel his finger begin to trace circles around your navel, he moved his finger down to your panty line where he hooked a finger in the waistband, you shiver in anticipation. He rips the undergarment from your body and you gasp as he tosses it aside. All breath leaves your lungs when he rubs a finger along your slit, he lazily moves his finger up and down tormenting you, soon he slips a digit inside you and your body bucks in pleasure.

He smirks at the sight of you and you grab the back of his neck so you can pull his body closer to yours, you ache to feel his skin against yours. His lips begin to make their way down your body, his tongue leaves a hot wet trail as it travels between your breasts, down your stomach and around your navel. The moment his tongue replaces his fingers you let out a small scream of pleasure. He takes his time and laps at you, each movement of his tongue leaving you wet and wanting. You frown when you feel his tongue leave your center but moan as you feel him kissing and sucking your inner thigh. He makes his way back to your core and your back arches as he slips his tongue inside you your body begins to quake and your breathing almost stops. He pauses momentarily to look into your eyes, they meet his and all he sees is pure lust; you whisper "Levi, now."

That's all the invitation he needs, he rips the pants from his body and positions his manhood at your center, you lift your hips in invitation but he does not thrust into you just yet. You open your mouth to ask what was wrong when he thrusts his hips forward roughly and pushes himself into you completely. You cry out at the feeling of him filling you up, he begins to thrust into you at a relentless pace and your eyes roll back into your head. You've never known such sensations before. He places his hands on your bottom and lifts you up slightly so he could fill you up more. You cry out again as his nails dig into the soft skin of your bottom. You open your eyes and watch him as he pumps in and out of you. He licks his lips as he watches your breasts bounce along with the rhythm of his thrusts. You feel your walls begin to contract and your breath becomes shallow. He senses you are close and does not slow down, instead he picks up the pace making you writhe and moan. The sound of your moans makes his quiver and his voice begins to mingle with yours.

The sound of his moans combined with yours send you over the edge. Your body convulses and your walls clamp down on him milking him of his seed. He lets out a huge sigh as the orgasm rips through his body. He falls on top of you and you embrace him. He lifts himself up slightly to look into your eyes and you smile at him, he kisses your forehead and lays back down where he immediately falls asleep. You hold him close as he snores lightly. You trace your fingers along his spine and soon fall into slumber yourself.

You wake to the sun filling your room and you reach out searching for him. The sheets where he lay were cold and you knew he had left you sometime in the night. You frown a little but stop when you remember the night before. You knew this would happen. Levi never made any promises or declarations of love, but you knew in your heart he cared and that was enough for you, after all he was Humanity's Strongest Soldier and they needed him now more than you.


End file.
